


Picking up the chokobo

by DancedemdemDance



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancedemdemDance/pseuds/DancedemdemDance
Summary: Cloud's lovers have a habit of picking Cloud up from work, whether he is done or not. It's a sweet gesture if only they wouldn't take "picking him up" in such a literal and embracing way.Feel free to help me tag.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 21
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

Zack

Cloud groaned as the whistle sounded yet again. He forced his arms to pull with all they had. How he managed another pull up he wasn’t sure, but he was not going to be the slug today. The gym was hot and reeked of sweat. As he lowered back down he glanced at his troop members stationed an equal distance to all sides. They all looked as tired as him. They had been at it for at least ten minutes already and that was not including the hour and a half of training that came before this.

“Seriously Spiky, isn’t someone coming to pick you up today?” Lance grounded as the whistle demanded another pull up.

“Don’t even joke about that” Cloud gasped as he lowered back down. “Besides there’s only like half an hour left”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t complain if I got an early weekend” Lance shot back. Cloud chose not to comment on it and instead focus on doing another pullup. His clothes were practically soaked and droplets of sweat was making their way down his face, but the blonde still refused to let go of the pullup-bars.

“Oh, thank the heavens” Lance suddenly sighed and drew Cloud’s attention. The two infantrymen got eye contact. Then Lance sent the blonde a mischievous smirk before looking forward again making Cloud followed his line of sight. What he saw standing next to their instructor almost made him let go and fall on his ass. SOLDIER first class Zack Fair was standing right next to the trainer looking down the rows of sweaty and exhausted troopers searching for someone.

“No. No. Make him go away” Cloud prayed to no one and hissed in pain as the whistle sounded again.

“Come on this is great. Now we can all got home early” Lance hushed and tried to grab Zack’s attention by, as discretely as possible, swinging a leg out and breaking the neat lines the hanging bodies made.

“What are you doing?” Cloud paled when he noticed his friend’s antics. “Stop. No. Don’t make him go down here” he hissed annoyed, but it was too late. Zack’s face lit up and was already marching down the rows heading straight for Cloud and Lance’s line.

“There you are” the SOLIDER remarked gleefully when he finally reached them.

“Hello Zack” Cloud gasped as he made another pull up.

“How come you didn’t signal me?” it really shouldn’t be possible for a man like Zack to make such a childish pouting-face and still look good.

“I’m a little…” another pullup “…preoccupied right now”

“But I can see you are hanging in there” the SOLDIER joked and got a strained chuckle from several of the surrounding troopers.

“Zack, I will end you when I get home” the blonde just warned and glared with all his might, although he had to break eye contact to do another pullup.

“Aww don’t be like that” Zack whined and stepped all the way up to the blond. He wrapped his arms around Cloud’s legs and pressed his head against Cloud’s stomach, although the grip was loose enough that the blonde could still participate in training. Cloud took the opportunity to look up at his instructor. He was glaring at Zack, clearly as sick and tired of his interruptions as Cloud himself was. Two short whistles were heard and the sigh of relief that swept through the gym was immense as everyone was granted permission to release the pullup bars. Cloud did as well, however Zack chose that moment to tighten his grip on Cloud’s legs. Meaning that the blonde was now being held several feet over the ground. Cloud didn’t let it show how much it bothered him as he simply took his military position as best he could. Back straight, hands clasped behind his back, and if he could, feet a shoulder width apart.

“I see we have no slugs among us today” the instructed doomed. Only because we are cutting training short Cloud thought to himself as he tried to be as still as possible, but it was difficult when suspended over the ground like this. “Dismissed” the order finally came and everyone practically fled the gym, and that included Zack who made a beeline for the door.

“Zack. Put me down right now or so help me I’ll thrash you” Cloud argued and started struggling against his lovers hold, which resulted in a less then dignified position over Zack’s shoulder. It was no secret that Cloud was in a relationship with not only Zack put several top SOLDIERs, but no one ever looked down on him for it. It had been one of Cloud’s main reasons for not engaging in the relationship right away, but now many of his fellow squad mates hoped to reap the benefits of the impatience of the high-ranking officers.

“Hey Cloud thanks a ton. I was this close to giving up” one of his teammates said gratefully as he passed the pair.

“Yeah seriously. Thanks for taking some for the time” another smirked and patted Cloud’s shoulder.

“SERIOUSLY?” Cloud snapped and glared, some friends they turned out to be. “And the saying is taking one for the team” Cloud put emphasis on the word one.

“But we all know that it’s never just one” the soldier countered and then ran off laughing with some of the others.

“GAIA, I hate you all so much for this” the blonde snapped and renewed his effort of break free.

“Come on Spikey just settle down on enjoy the ride” Zack grinned as he patted the upper part of Cloud’s thigh, right below his ass, making the blond freeze. They both knew that Zack was not above openly and unashamedly smacking Cloud’s very exposed rear end if it so pleased him, and so the blonde settled down for an embarrassing walk through the tower where people were sending them expressions wearying from confused, to amused, to outright laughter with the occasional catcalls or wolf whistles.

“I swear one of these days I’m gonna make you all pay” Cloud promised as he hid his tomato red face in his hands.

“I love you too spikey” Zack just laughed as he hoisted his cargo higher up on his shoulder before boarding the elevator to the SOLDIER floor, where Cloud prayed there would be fewer people to witness his embarrassment.

* * *

Angeal

Cloud sat down with his friends in the cafeteria. He was exhausted and the day was only half done. He really should eat, but he just sat there staring at it while mindlessly pushing the food around.

“Earth to Cloud, come in buddy” a voice called.

“Huh?” Cloud looked around confused, as if he had just woken up.

“Man, you were way off somewhere” Darin chuckled. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really. I’ve been assigned to night patrols around Wall Market the last week” the blonde admitted as he let his head find rest in his hand.

“Uh, that’s tough buddy” Darin made a pained face as if the thought caused him physical discomfort.

“And that have led to my partners being unusually clingy meaning I haven’t had much time to rest” Cloud admitted more as an afterthought than an actual comment. In all honesty, he didn’t like discussing his relationship too openly.

“Oh, that must be why Angeal is standing in our cafeteria looking for you” Darin commented flatly before taking a bite of his lunch.

“What?” Cloud asked in a deadpan tone and his friend just gestured behind the blond. Cloud spun so fast in his seat he trained his neck, but sure enough, the tall burly man was standing next to the food line looking over the sea of mingling troops. Before he risked getting eye contact with the SOLDIER Cloud turned back towards his friends and ducked his head as much as possible. Without thinking about it he brought a hand up to cover one side of his face as if that would somehow keep him from being recognized, because his hair certainly didn’t scream to the high heavens. He knew he should have brought his helmet. If he had just grabbed it he could have but it one and more than likely blended into the crowd and snuck out before Angel ever suspected his had been there.

“Why do you make that face?” Darin asked shocked.

“I was never here” Cloud commented in a panic as he leaned over the table to get as close to his friend as possible, so he didn’t have to raise his voice unnecessarily. Before Darin got the chance to think of a reply, Cloud slipped out of his seat a onto the floor with just barely moving his chair. The blonde crawled under the table and headed for the far row of tables, the furthest away from Angeal. If he kept low he might just be able to crawl into the hallway without the SOLDIER noticing him. Now all he needed to do was round the end table and then it would be a straight shot to…. Dark leather boot stepped into his path, right in front of him. Slowly, nervously Cloud tilted his head up and before long he was looking into mako tinged eyes. At least the elder looked amused as he stood there with his arms gently crossed and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Now, would you care to explain why you are crawling along the floor instead of walking?” Angeal inquired as he crouched down, still with a smile on his lips, but he released his arms and let them fall over his thighs as he came closer to Cloud’s eye level.

“Uh….” Cloud’s mind was racing. He didn’t want to say that he was trying to avoid his lover like a jerk, but he just really couldn’t handle another bear hug, cuddle session, besides he had guard duty once lunch was over. “…Tired?”

“Tired? Then I better get you home to get some rest if you’re so exhausted you can’t stand up” the large man laughed quietly. He grabbed Cloud under the arms and lifted the blond into a sitting position.

“No, no it’s fine don’t worry about it” Cloud quickly dismissed, but decided to remain sitting in the floor.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to push yourself so hard” Angel insisted as he invaded Cloud’s personal space. It made Cloud acutely aware that if Angel wanted to, he could easily grab and lift the blonde.

“Yeah of cause, besides I have guard duty after lunch, so there’s no point in going all the way home for a rest” Cloud laughed nervously. A nervousness that only grew when Angels smile started spreading. Now to others it looked like a beaming smile of happiness, but to Cloud and three others it meant something every different. Sephiroth would look predatory, Genesis would go with a coy expression, while Zack would just smirk mischievously. Angeal was up to something and experience told Cloud that he was not going to like it until they reached the privacy of one of their apartments.

“Then you’ll be happy to hear that you have been relieved of duty this afternoon and for the next few days as well” Angeal instructed as he brought his arms around Cloud. Said blonde grabbed them and tried to prevent them from gripping him too tight. He was painfully aware that people were watching them, some just glancing before moving on by, while others were looking at them like they were the best form of entertainment they had seen their entire life, but he should have known that he would never match a SOLDIER’s raw strength.

“Really why?” Cloud asked confused as he looked back at Angel who was still smile in that very unsettling way.

“It would seem your superior officer has made a mess with the schedules and been double scheduling you for three weeks now” despite the smile there was a hit of anger in Angeal’s voice, making Cloud’s neck hair stand on end. Angeal really had a misleading face. Who could anyone look so innocent when harboring such anger, but then again, a person doesn’t rise to the position of general in Shinra without determination to get things done.

“You guys didn’t get involved did you?” Cloud asked concerned. He was well aware that the man had it in for him. There was no doubt in Cloud’s mind that he blamed the blonde for the interruptions his platoon constantly suffered from Cloud’s first class SOLDIER boyfriends. The man had it in for Cloud and it was no secret, but Angeal and the other’s getting involved would only fuel his hatred.

“No of cause not, but he is undergoing an internal investigation to see what else might be out of order. After all we can’t have someone misusing SHINRA resources” Angeal tilted his head.

“No of cause not, but you do realize that the more you guys get involved the more he will hate me for it” Cloud tried to reason.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty head about it. Sephiroth will have to finalize the investigation and will oversee your schedule until everything has been resolved” Angeal assured and before Cloud could protest in any way, he effortlessly scooped the blond up from the floor and placed him on his hip. If anyone asked Cloud did not squeal, he gave a surprised yelp, but it couldn’t even be called that, it was hardly a sound at all.

“Angeal, put me down” Cloud insisted and started squirming in a desperate attempt to get the older man to let go, but it didn’t face the SOLDIER at all. The elder simply repositioned Cloud so that they were stomach to stomach, with Cloud practically sitting on one of Angeal’s arms while the other was holding him close, by resting across his back.

“Look at you turning all red” Angeal hummed amused to himself as Cloud’s ears started turning red from embarrassment. The general quickly hoisted Cloud up high on his hips before he effortlessly started moving through the halls still with Cloud securely on his arms.

“I promise to go with you if you will just put me down. I can walk on my own…. Please. Just stop logging me around like a child” Cloud begged.

“But you were so tired you couldn’t stand upright, not five minutes ago. No clearly I can’t trust you won’t get exhausted and collapse again” Angeal countered and squeezed Cloud tighter for a moment. Realizing that he couldn’t escape this predicament until Angeal allowed it the blond went limp and begrudgingly allowed Angeal to carry him home. All he could do was try and hide his face in Angeal’s neck. The jumping-contraction-like movement of Angeal’s chest and stomach from laughter was not helping. Cloud could only hope that Angeal would go to the nearest elevator so as few people as possible saw them.

* * *

Genesis

Cloud lifted his arms as the helicopter landed. He had been called to help unload after a long mission. Several other infantrymen stood ready to help with the unloading and unpacking of the metal bird all while trying to not be in the way of the SOLDIERs mingling around the landing zone. As he approached exhausted infantrymen started piling out. Some were so downtrodden they had to lean on friends to walk, but at least none of them looked injured. Cloud grabbed a box from the cargo hold and started carrying it into the warehouse when a house made him freeze.

“I want a hot bath and a good book” Genesis demanded as he stepped out of the helicopter. He looked irritated, something that usually happened whenever he was just a little overtired or whenever he had been on a long mission.

“Yes sir” a trooper responded. He sounded afraid which meant that Genesis was probably irritable and was most likely looking for a fight. Cloud quickly ducked into the warehouse. He really didn’t want to take the blunt force of Genesis’ mood when he was like this. While others found him freighting, Cloud, Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth knew that if he came across one of them he undoubtedly latch onto and cling to whoever it was until his mood decided to turn for the better, which could be hours if it was bad, and Cloud couldn’t really afford to ditch work right now. Of all the days to forgo his helmet. Since his promotion, Cloud was free to choose when he wore his helmet on base. It had been such a liberation to take it off during the hot summer days, but now he really wouldn’t mind the heat and seat if it meant sneaking past the LOVELESS obsessed general.

“That’s just my luck” Cloud quickly mumbled as he nervously looked outside the warehouse. Genesis was walking across the landing zone, hopefully he wouldn’t look this way. Everything was going fine, if Genesis continued he might even walk off without realizing Cloud was even there, but then someone ran up to the general with a report. Now Genesis was standing in the middle of the plaza meaning the Cloud would have to walk past the red head if he wanted to continue helping. He could try to wait it out, but that just didn’t feel right.

“Man, general Genesis is scary when he wants to be” a voice reached Cloud. It was one of the other infantrymen helping with the unloading. They were carrying a box each and seemed to be tasked with taking the boxes Cloud and the others brought in and sorting them into their rightful place.

“Hey, stop” Cloud called and they both turned to him in surprise. “Oh, mister Strife, sir” they both stood straight and Cloud assumed they would solute him if their arms were free to do so.

“I need to borrow your helmet” Cloud quickly instructed. Confusion took over their faces and they shared a look.

“Uh, yes sir” one of them finally replied and placed his box in the ground so he could remove his helmet and handed it over still very confused.

“What’s your name?” Cloud asked as he slipped the headgear on, making sure that his wild hair was properly covered.

“Lasla, sir” the young man replied. He looked back at his friend who just pulled his shoulders, clearly not knowing how to respond either.

“Thanks. I owe you one” Cloud smiled now that his face was safely hidden, and he could get on with his own tasks without having to worry about being tackled by a needy, clingy boyfriend.

“Your welcome?” came the unsure response as Cloud headed out the hanger and back towards the helicopter. He tried not to turn his head to stare at Genesis. That would only look suspicious. Luckily the general seemed preoccupied with the stacks of papers in his hands and the trooper prattling on and on about something or other. Contempt in knowing his disguise was working he grabbed another crate and walked back to the warehouse. However, the happiness he felt was cut short when he exited the building once more.

“Darling don’t you know it’s rude to ignore a lover returning home” came Genesis’ teasing voice. Cloud whipped around trying to locate the other, but he was nowhere to be seen, unless. Cloud tilted his head back and sure enough there he was sitting on the edge of the roof of the cargo hold like it was the most normal place to relax. The red head looked like the cat who got the cream and the custard to boast. His smirk went from ear to ear as he looked down on Cloud from his position head resting in one hand.

“I… was busy with work and it looked like you were too. I didn’t want to interrupt” Cloud quickly said. It was not tactically a lie so he didn’t feel too bad about using it as an excuse.

“Oh, never feel shy about interrupting my work darling. I’m all too happy to blow off work in favor of some alone time” Genesis shamelessly flirted.

“Hahaaa” came a forced, humorless chuckle form Cloud. “Don’t I know it” the last past Cloud mumbled more to himself than his lover.

“Don’t be like that. You’re no fun this way” Genesis teased. Damn SOLDIER super hearing.

“Anyway, look I’m sorry Genesis, but I really need to get back to work, but I’ll come see you tonight. Then we can catch up” Cloud quickly excused and turned to walk away, but before he could take more than a step something slammed him to the ground.

“Or we could both ditch work and go right now” Genesis suggested from his new place on top of Cloud. The general had seated himself right on the lower part of Cloud’s back effectively keeping the blonde pinned to the ground without having to use his arms. This meant that the general was free to effortlessly remove the helmet and free the golden locks underneath. “My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess” the general continued with a smug tone to his voice as he casually draped himself along Cloud’s back and started playing with his hair.

“Enough about LOVELESS already. I don’t have time for this” Cloud complained from his place on the ground. The blonde desperately tried to cowl free, but Genesis seemed set on bugging Cloud until he got bored.

“To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice” Genesis continued unhindered while tugging at Cloud’s wild spikes.

“That’s not even part of the real poem. You wrote that part yourself” Cloud half yelled still trying to wiggle free.

“Oh? I had no idea you knew the poem so well” Genesis hummed arrogantly. As if anyone close to Genesis wouldn’t eventually know the entire thing forwards and back. The guy practically communicated everything through LOVELESS quotations.

“Argh, as if you have ever done anything silently” the blonde grumbled annoyed. “Now get off Genesis. You’re heavy” Cloud decided to try a different tactic, otherwise they would just continue talking about the poem.

“Excuse me, are you calling me fat?” Genesis gasped offended and put more pressure on Cloud to emphasize his discontent.

“No. No definitely not” dread filled Cloud. If there was one thing Genesis loved more than his lovers it was definitely his face and body. Out of all five of them Genesis was by far the vainest, often reminding Cloud of a peacock constantly spreading its feathers.

“I think you were. Well aren’t we a glutton for punishment” even if Cloud wouldn’t see Genesis, he knew the general had that predatory look in his eyes and boy he really wished he could run for his life right now. Suddenly the weight of Genesis disappeared, but before Cloud could get to his feet and flee something wrapped around his waist and hoisted his up.

“No. No not this again. Put me down Genesis” Cloud protested and tried to wiggle free, but he was not secured under Genesis’ arm like a sack of potatoes or something and worst of all he was facing away, meaning that when Genesis started moving he was moving backwards.

“Stop moving unless you want to go face fist into the ground” Genesis warned and hoisted his cargo up higher.

“I want you to let me go” Cloud demanded and tried as best as he could to bang Genesis on the back, but he was also painfully aware that Genesis had easy access to his own behind.

“You’re just wound up too tight. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you” Genesis smirked as he no doubt could feel the shiver that ran through Cloud’s body at the implication.

“Hey Could. I’m so glad you were around today” a voice broke in and a 2nd class SOLDIER came running up behind Genesis. The red head just spared a glance over his shoulder to see how was approaching, but then continued walking towards the tower.

“Kunsel. What are you doing here?” Cloud asked confused.

“Oh, I came by to inform Genesis that he is to instruct and spontaneous materia class, but then I was you ducking onto a warehouse” the SOLDIER explained as he followed along behind Genesis so he could look at Cloud.

“Wait, you ratted me out to Genesis?” Cloud asked horrified at the aspect that he man would do that to him.

“If that’s how you want to put it, I guess I did” Kunsel said and sounded only slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why? Why would you betray me like this?” Cloud snarled and took a swipe at Kunsel, but he just jumped back and easily avoided it.

“Well none of us really wont to. I mean now it will be canceled and we can all go home early, besides no one wants to handle Genesis after he comes home after a long mission” Kunsel defended himself.

“And what makes you think I want to?” Cloud demanded to know.

“I can hear you, you know” Genesis casually informed, but didn’t seemed bothered by the conversation at all.

“I mean it’s the truth” Kunsel defended himself and got an agreeing hum from the other SOLDIER. “Well I need to get going. The sooner I get back to class and inform them that it’s canceled the sooner I can get home and enjoy a hot shower”

“Oh, no. Do not abandon me here” Cloud hissed and tried to grab hold of Kunsel, but the 2nd class SOLDIER once again jumped back and was soon hightailing it in the other direction.

“Just enjoy the ride” Genesis advised as they neared the elevator.

“GAIA, I HATE YOU ALL” Cloud yelled frustrated as he crossed his arms. At least they were already at the elevator, so hopefully he could be put down soon enough.

* * *

Sephiroth

Cloud scratched his head in confusion as he tried to comprehend what his instructor was trying to teach him about proper materia use and strong spellcasting, but it was mostly lost on the blonde. At this rate, he could have to take Genesis up on his offer of tutoring him, but he really didn’t want to. The red head was never going to let him live it down, plus his teammates could happily join in the teasing. No, he could just have to figure it out on his own. A quick glance at the clock told Cloud that there was still a grueling hour of this torture left. Suddenly the door opened and in came Cloud’s worst nightmare.

“General Sephiroth, sir” the instructor greeted stunned and quickly saluted his superior. Murmuring and quiet talk erupted among the student and Cloud just let his head fall and bang against his desk. He really didn’t need this today. Their instructor cleared his throat in a reprimanding way and silence fell over the room.

“At ease gentlemen” the silver haired SOLDIER assured them all.

“Is there something I can help you with today sir”

“No. please just carry on as usual” Sephiroth said in his silky-smooth voice as he moved over to a corner in the front of the room and pulled a chair over with him.

“Sir?” the instructor asked confused.

“Just pretend I’m not here” Sephiroth insisted as he sat down. Fat chance, was all that popped into Cloud’s head as he did his best to glare at his lover. Sensing the eyes on him Sephiroth glanced over at Cloud through the corner of his eye and the blond did not miss how a teasing, satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of the elder’s lip. Bastard. He definitely being disruptive entirely on purpose.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I’m merely here to observe the class, without interrupting” Sephiroth insisted as he crossed his legs. Bullshit was the next thing that came to Cloud’s mind and his scowl only deepened. If Sephiroth really wanted to observe them, without interrupting be could have done so form the hallway with none of them being any the wiser about it, no this was intentional and now it was only a matter of time before he got his way… again.

“As you wish sir… now as I was saying…” the instructor carried on as before, but now no one was paying attention. It was not unheard of that a SOLDIER would supervise a promising class of troops to scout for potential SOLDIER candidates, but never had Sephiroth himself sat in on such a class. However, it did amazed Cloud that fifteen whole minuets passed like that before the instructor had to admit defeat. He just couldn’t compete with the general’s presence even if the man was sitting silently and as still as a statue in the corner.

“I hate my day” Cloud murmured quietly when he noticed the instructor ever so carefully stepped closer to the general.

“Um, sir?” came the timid call. Sephiroth turned to look at the man in front of him and waited for him to continue. “Your presence seems to be rather disrupting for the men. If there is no larger purpose to your visit, might I ask you to observe from the hallway until class is over?”

“Certainly. I have what I need anyway” Sephiroth smirked.

“I bet you have” Cloud couldn’t help grumbling to himself, something that Sephiroth undoubtedly heard if his smug expression was anything to go by. As elegantly as he had entered the general seemingly glided out of the room.

“Alright now if I may have your attention…” the instructor called, but the second the door closed behind the war hero, he lost the class altogether. Everyone immediately turned to a partner and started talking openly about what had just happen, as if Sephiroth’s advanced hearing wouldn’t allow him to hear everything. He was just on the other side of the door after all. 

“Bastard” Cloud snarled aloud this time, not caring if Sephiroth heard him or not. That man was really pushing his luck lately. The instructor tried for all of five minutes to reclaim the class’ attention, five minutes where Cloud packed his things got be ready when, they would be dismissed.

“Fine. You are all dismissed” the instructor finally yelled over overpower all the carefree chatting. Cloud was instantly up, but out the door. He waited impatiently for the bulk of the class to gather their things in the hopes of trapping himself in the middle of the group. This way he might yet avoid another awkward situation.

“Man, that was surprisingly intense” one man sighed as he walked towards the door, unbeknownst to him with Cloud following close behind.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I mean he was just sitting there, but wow” a woman replied and Cloud squeezed past them and managed to insert himself in the middle of the flock. Now all he had to do was follow the crowd and then once he was down hallway or two he could… Cloud’s train of thoughts were halted when something grabbed hold of the collar of his uniform from behind.

“And where are you going in such a hurry?” Sephiroth asked and to Cloud’s dismay the rest of the class continued onward leaving him behind.

“On my way to the next lesson?” Cloud tried as an excused praying that Sephiroth hadn’t looked up his schedule before coming to find him.

“But you are done with classes for the day” the elder countered still with a firm grip on Cloud’s clothes. Cloud sighed, of cause Sephiroth knew his schedule, it was idiotic to hope for anything else.

“Then how about a training session with someone from my platoon?” Cloud tried and leaned forward to indicate that he wanted Sephiroth to let go. He had no such luck.

“I know you are used to going on patrol right about now, but until your hours have been sorted out, you are now officially off duty” came the smooth reply. The blonde groaned, he was well aware. Sephiroth seemed to remind him every day. He had become strangely clingy since laying claim to managing Cloud’s work hours after the whole fiasco with the blonde’s superior intentionally double booking him.

“I know your worried of someone taking advantage of my hours again, but you gotta return that duty to whoever oversees my platoon now” Cloud insisted. A displeased growl was his only answer, but he did notice how the grip on his collar. Hope of being released died as quickly as it had bloomed when he found himself hoisted into Sephiroth’s arms in a traditional bridal carry.

“I’ll think about it” Sephiroth murmured into his ear, as the silver haired man buried his face on Cloud’s hair and took a deep breath.

“No. No I don’t want this” Cloud practically whined. The blond wasn’t surprised when his complaint fell on depth ears. Sephiroth just seemed perfectly content to breath in Cloud’s hair as he moved through the hallways almost in a trance. Not that he needed to watch where he was going as people readily moved out of the way for them. Beyond embarrassed Cloud hid his flaming red face in his hands and was only slightly relived when they boarded on elevator. An elevator no one else boarded even through it did stop several times before reaching the SOLDIR floor.

* * *

Everyone

“Everyone, I picked up a little something for all of us on the way home” Sephiroth announced proudly when he walked through the door to Genesis’ apartment.

“Well, well isn’t that a lovely thing you have there, darling” Genesis called back as he walked over to his lover and greeted him with a tender kiss.

“Oh, let me see, let me see” Zack came running out of the kitchen, but when he saw it was Cloud, still stuck in Sephiroth’s grip and with a pout on his face, he snorted with laughter. “Aw, if that isn’t just the cutes little thing I have ever seem…” Zack teasingly awed which almost turned to baby talk if Cloud hadn’t interrupted him.

“You know this _thing_ might just end up biting you when I get free” Cloud snarled and tried to lunch for the dark-haired man, but Sephiroth apparently wasn’t finished holding him so the blond went nowhere.

“Seph, put the poor thing down, can’t you see needs space to get to know us all?” came an argument form the kitchen door, where Angeal was leaning against the door frame with an amused smile on his face.

“Seriously? You too?” Cloud huffed annoyed and restarted his escape attempt. He was starting to wonder why he bothered with them if they were only ever going to humiliate him. Cloud didn’t know if Sephiroth decided to follow Angeal’s instructions, if he took pity on the blonde or just plainly was done holding him was unclear, but the silver haired general finally put him down. The second Cloud’s feet touched the ground he lunged himself at Zack fully intending to follow up on his bite threat.

“Hey, look at this, he likes me” Zack announced as he easily tussled with Cloud.

“Now, now let’s be civil about it” Angeal chuckled as he came over to the pair rolling on the floor. After observing for moment, he quickly bended down and grabbed Cloud around the waist and lifted him off Zack. The blond continued to struggle and occasionally tried to lash out at Zack.

“Put me down. PUT. ME DOWN” Cloud growled. Angeal did as asked and finally Cloud had a chance to straighten himself. After a moment, he turned and glare at his lovers. “What is wrong with all of you? Why do you take so much pleasure in carrying me around?” To Cloud’s dismay they all turned to look at each other and seemed to reach an unspoken agreement.

“Because it’s fun” they all said at once.

“Not to mention how cute it is when you blush” Genesis teased as he walked over and bopped Cloud’s nose. The blonde pulled away with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Well I don’t find it amusing at all” Cloud huffed and crossed his arms.

“Personally, I’m partial to his angry face as well” Sephiroth said amused causing a shocked choking sound to escape the annoyed blond. “It’s like a little chocobo chick, trying to chirp like an adult”

“Enough with the chocobo comparisons” Cloud snapped and stomped over to the couch where he sat dumped himself “or I’m just gonna cut it short” Cloud threatened and could help moving his hand to try and flatten his wild locks.

“NO” came four horrified yells. Cloud looked at his lovers and saw utter terror on their faces at the thought.

“What’s with you guys lately? You’ve all been so clingy” Cloud asked exasperated. There was definitely something off about them all. It had always been a part of their dynamic that one of them occasionally would pick him up in an embracing way, but these past few months it seemed like they did it every other day and the extended cuddle sessions where Could was almost smothered to death had increased as well.

“It’s just that…” Zack started, but then trailed off.

“Just that what Zack?” Cloud pressured, but the dark-haired man refused to meet his eyes.

“The SOLDIER tryouts are coming up soon” Angeal explained with a strangely solemn look on his face.

“So? What’s that got to do with anything?” the blonde demanded to know. Suddenly none of his lovers seemed capable of looking at him. The realization hit him. “You don’t want me to make SOLDIER, do you?” Cloud said horrified at the thought. “Have you been pulling strings to keep me out of the program?” Now there was anger in his voice.

“What?” Sephiroth exclaimed.

“No” Genesis insisted.

“Of cause not” Zack assured.

“We would never” Angeal promised.

“Cloud, we would never do anything that got in the way of your dream. I support you and want nothing more than to see you happy” Zack said taking the lead on the conversation. “But it’s just that you’ve always been our little trooper lover”

“What am I? a mascot?” Cloud snarled.

“Well…” Sephiroth started but a jab in the ribs from Angeal shut him up.

“Of cause not. You are so much more than that” Angeal took over and walked over to Cloud, who was still glaring at Sephiroth in annoyance. Clearly Angeal hadn’t been quick enough to shut the silver-haired general up. “But we have just grown so used to looking after you that the thought of you making it into soldier is a little… I don’t know… sad?”

“If I’m so weak and defenseless… then all the more reason for me to make it into SOLDIER so you don’t have to worry anymore” Cloud argued.

“Oh, you were never defenseless. I mean just thinks about the first mission we had together” Zack broke in. “We were out doing recon on some monster sightings in the mountains and you kept phase with me even as someone like Tseng fell behind. Not to mention you spotted that critter on the cliff side and shot it down before the rest of us even registered it was there” Zack continued to praise. It made Cloud look at the floor as a blush quickly spread over his cheeks. They all saw it as progress.

“I remember Zack coming hope completely whipped. All he seemed to remember from that mission was golden hair and shining blue eyes” Genesis teased.

“Hey” came an offended call from Zack.

“Indeed, that report consisted of…” Sephiroth looked out of the upper corner of his eyes as he tried to recall that particular repot. “Five pages, where three were dedicated to a detailed description of a trooper he met on the mission and the remaining two briefly went over the actual event”

“I was not whipped” Zack pouted. It made Cloud chuckle and they all smiled in the hopes that they had cheered their blonde lover up, but when he saw their smile it disappeared and the frown was back, but much more forced this time.

“No, I’m not falling for it. I’m still angry with how you’ve been acting” Cloud huffed and crossed his arms.

“Please Cloud, don’t be cross with us. We just don’t know what to do if you make SOLDIER. That’s all” Angeal tried to reason.

“It’s not like I won’t be me, just because I make the cut. Besides no one knows if I’m even good enough to be accepted, I mean I failed last time” the blonde protested.

“Personality wise no, but you won’t be the same. Trust me” Sephiroth chipped in, in a serious tone, making Cloud flinch a little. “And as far as making it in…”

“Seph no, you know you’re not allowed to share that kind of information” Genesis protested. Cloud couldn’t help but feel his curiosity being peeked.

“I don’t care” Sephiroth simply stated, before turning to his youngest lover. “I have seen your progress Cloud and the chances of you making SOLDIER this year is… well, let’s just say that the department is keeping an eye on you”

“So, I’ll make it?” happiness and joy spread on Cloud’s face like a child discovering everything he ever wished for was under the Christmas tree.

“Nothings decided yet, but it might as well be, so long as you preform to the best of your abilities” the silver-haired man stressed.

“Alright. I might make SOLDIER yet” Cloud exclaimed exhilarated, but then noticed that the others weren’t sharing his joy as much as he expected. “I knew it. you really don’t want me in SOLDIER”

“No Cloud, we already said that. It just feels like we are losing a part of you” Zack explained. “Soon we won’t be able to just hold you like we can now. So, we just want to do it while we still can”

“Our precious, little trooper is growing up too fast for us to keep up” Genesis somberly whined and walked up behind the couch where he wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face in Cloud’s neck.

“We’ll just miss our little lover who we can tease and carry around” Zack admitted as he leaned over and gave Cloud nose kisses.

“Yeah soon enough I’ll be able to kick your butt fair and square” Cloud chuckled.

“Hey, I’ve always been fair… in every sense of the word” Zack teased back, but didn’t pull away and the tow just touched noses.

“There is no telling how much the mako will change you” Sephiroth warned as he sat down next to Cloud. “And it worries me” the general admitted and buried his face in the crook of Cloud neck, on the opposite side of Genesis.

“Just let us have this. It’ll pass just as soon as the tryouts are over and you have officially made SOLDIER” Angeal promised as he reached in and ruffled Cloud’s hair. The blonde in turn relaxed to his lovers’ touches. Maybe all this attention wasn’t so bad after all, at the very least it made him feel incredibly loved.

“Fine, but only until I make SOLDIER” Cloud agreed with a smile and got a round of agreeing hums.


	2. Ekstra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a few idea about what it would be like after Cloud made SOLDIER so I decided to write them as well. I don't know how many I will make but I thought I might as well post these since I made them. If new ideas comes along I'll post them as well.

Zack and Genesis

Cloud walked down the streets with his head held high. He couldn’t help it. Two months after finishing his mako infusions and officially making SOLDIER 3d class he still puffed up with pride every time he caught a glimpse of himself in any reflective surface. He had done it. He had made SOLDIER, now he just had to work hard so he would make first class.

“Good morning” came a friendly greeting.

“Morning” Cloud called back as he made his way towards sector three’s fountain plaza where he had patrol duty in fifteen minutes.

“Hey Cloud” a familiar voice greeted him when he arrived on the plaza.

“Hey guys. How are you doing?” Cloud asked his former platoon mates. Just because he had advanced into the SOLDIER program didn’t mean that he could cut connections with the friend he had made. It was nice that they also seemed comfortable keeping in contact despite the rivalry between regular soldiers and SOLDIER’s.

“Eh” Lance pulled his shoulders. “Nothing’s really happened”

“Well you are all officially released from duty. I’m here to take over” Cloud smiled and high fived his friend.

“Awesome. Let head back gang. I’m so ready to get out of this sweaty uniform” Lance called the rest of the patrol to follow him as he led the way back towards HQ. That left Cloud on guard duty for the next few hours. As Lance had warned nothing really happened. Aside from a lousy pickpocket who just needed to firm looks from the SOLDIER nothing happened for the first two hours of Cloud’s shift.

“Oh boy” Cloud mumbled to himself when he on the third hour saw a familiar figure walk over to him.

“Hey Cloud” Zack called out enthusiastically as he jogged over to the young blonde.

“Hi Zack” Cloud responded in a deadpan voice. Surely nothing good could follow Zack’s arrival.

“No need to look so glum” Zack pouted. The man stood still for a total of three seconds before he started squatting in excitement. “Soooo… How’s work?” Zack practically sing-sang, making Cloud raise an eyebrow under his helmet.

“Fine, I guess. Not much to report, so…” Cloud trailed off. “Why are you making that face?”

“What face” Zack answered just a bit too quickly as the speed of his squats intensified.

“Don’t play dumb. You are smiling that I-know-something-you-don’t-know-smile, which accidentally is also your I’m-up-to-no-good-smile and… will you stand still when I’m talking to you” Cloud finally snapped. He was getting dizzy just having to try and keep eye contact with the dark-haired man.

“Oh sorry” Zack grinned wider if that was even possible.

“Now spill it. What are you up to this time?” Cloud demanded as he crossed his arms. The hairs at the back of his neck was starting to stand on end.

“Aw man I thought I would be a way better distraction than this” Zack sighed with fake sadness.

“Wait what?” Cloud just managed to say in confusion before arms slipped under his from behind and locked on his chest.

“You’re lucky I’m able to sneak as fast as I am, honestly that was pathetic” Genesis’ voice came from behind Cloud. Zack responded by blowing raspberries.

“Gen? What are you doing here?” Cloud asked shocked at his other lover’s sudden appearance.

“Let’s just get chokobo here home” Zack broke in, ignoring Cloud’s question to Genesis.

  
“What? What is going on here?” Cloud demanded to know, but instead of answering Zack bended and grabbed hold of Cloud’s legs. Realizing where this was headed Cloud started struggling, but with a hard lift from Genesis and a yank from Zack, Cloud was successfully lifted off the ground. “No. Put me down”

“Man, I miss the good old days where I could do this on my own” Zack whined as he struggled to maintain a good grip on Cloud’s wild legs.

“Just think of it as a challenge. I’m sure you will rise to the occasion” Genesis encouraged as he hoisted Cloud’s upper body into a better grip. Cloud continued to struggle and demand his freedom, but the two first class SOLDIER’s seemed contempt to ignore him.

“I. AM. STILL. ON. DUTY” Cloud finally yelled out, to get their attention.

“Oh, is that the problem?” Genesis suddenly took an interest in the man he was half carrying. The red head looked around for a moment when he noticed three troopers heading towards SHINRA tower as well. “Hey you three. I need you to watch the square until the next guard change” Genesis called out.

“WHAT?” Cloud yelled. “No. I… HANDLE... MY… OWN…SHIFTS” Cloud huffed and puffed as Zack and Genesis resumed their task of carrying him off.

“Relax Spiky, it’s only for like thirty minutes or so” Zack grunted as he finally managed to trap Cloud’s legs in an efficient hold.

“When why didn’t you just wait for me to be off duty before coming to get me” Cloud wanted to yell, but he was unfortunately starting to tire. However, he could take what pride he would in the fact that Zack and Genesis were clearly struggling, at least compared to when he was a normal soldier.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Zack and Genesis asked in unison.

“Argh, you get too much joy out of my misery” Cloud wailed as he was carried off. Civilians turned to look at them in confusion as they passed through, however other SOLDIERs and troopers alike barely took notice of them. All in all, it was a pretty normal, uneventful day.

Sephiroth and Angeal

Today had been hell. Absolute and utter hell. Cloud ran through the halls with a stack of papers he desperately tried to read while dodging coworkers and friends. The blonde had been rushed off his feet since the second he opened his eyes. Thanks to Genesis insisting on more morning cuddles Cloud had overslept, that meant he missed his morning coffee. Then some idiot had misplaced an entire week worth of reports and the task of recovering them had for some reason landed on his desk, not that he had time to waste on that as he had plenty of paperwork of his own to keep up with. Then he had to take a patrol shift for a friend who was home ill. That made him late for a meeting and having to stay behind afterwards for a scolding made him late for training. Then of cause there was his own patrols and a minor mission on the outskirts of Midgar followed by more paperwork, so of cause he had to skip lunch to even have a chance at keeping up with his tasks. Which just meant that now he was stressed, tired and hangry. People had practically been jumping out of his way for the past few hours. Now that the day was finally a few hours from being over he just had to fall asleep in his desk so now he was forced to run through the halls with his paperwork hoping to make it to the office in time, before they closed for the day.

Cloud rounded a corner and was almost at his destination when he suddenly hit a brick wall.

“Aw” Cloud grumbled in discomfort had he stepped back to see what he had hit. Surely, they wouldn’t build walls in the middle of hallways.

“Cloud, I have been looking for you” Angeal said and sounded very relived. He quickly took out his phone and it looked like he wrote a quick message, sent it and then turned his attention back on Cloud.

“Oh Ang. Sorry I don’t see you there” Cloud said embarrassed and rubbed his soar nose.

“Clearly” Angeal humored him, but then his look turned more serious. “Cloud are you alright?”

“Relax Ang, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve bumped into you. Which is strange since you really shouldn’t be that hard to miss. Besides I’m a SOLDIER now so I’m much tougher now than I was in the past” Cloud waved his concern off with a smile. However, it seemed that Angeal only grew more concerned for his blonde lover, but before he could say anything Sephiroth came running around the corner behind Cloud.

“You found him?” the silver-haired man demanded to know, but instantly locked onto Cloud standing in front of the bulking man. “Cloud we have been looking for you”

“So, I gather” Cloud replied a little uncertain. The two SOLDIERs were looking at him so strangely.

“You’ve certainly been a busy-bee. No one seemed to know where you were, because you seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once” Angel broke the awkward silence that had fallen and drew Cloud’s attention.

“Yeah sorry. It’s been a crazy busy day” Cloud sighed exasperated before reality hit him like a ton of bricks. “Shoot, that reminds me I have to get going if I’m going to have any hope of getting off on time today” Cloud started to move around Angeal, but the larger man grabbed hold of his upper arm.

“Cloud wait a moment” the dark-haired man pleaded.

“Ang, please not now. I’m stressed enough as it is. I really need to get these papers to the office before they close for the day” Cloud tried to yank his arm free, but the grip only tightened. When Cloud opened his mouth to protest further, he was surprised when he felt the papers getting snatched out of his hand.

“You get these documents to the mission office on the tenth floor, immediately” Sephiroth said as he slammed the papers into the chest of a random passer-by.

“Uh, alright” the man said nervously, but quickly took off towards the elevator.

“You are coming home with us right now” Sephiroth then turned to his two lovers with a stern look. It was a look Cloud typically only saw whenever Seph had to go into his “general mode” and had to be assertive on a mission.

“Guy’s honestly. You need to relax. You feel more wound up than me… and that’s saying something” Cloud protested one once again tried to get his arm out of Angeal’s grip, but the gentle giant was not letting up. In fact, the grip tightened to a point Cloud wondered if he would be sporting bruises later. His trooper self definitely would, but he wasn’t yet sure how much he would take as a SOLDIER.

“Cloud, what day is it?” Angeal asked the gentleness was at least still precent in his voice.

“Uh, Monday?” Cloud nervously replied and instantly he felt a grip in his opposite arm. It was Sephiroth to no-one’s surprise and he looked furious.

“Home… now” was all he managed to get through his gritted teeth. Angeal seemed to agree or at the very least didn’t want to provoke the war hero any further and the two proceeded to push Cloud backwards down the hallway.

“Hey, what is going on? Guys?” Cloud called out and tried to dig his heels in the ground, but it was difficult with Angeal and Sephiroth having a firm grip and his upper arms.

“It’s Tuesday Cloud. Not Monday” Angeal clarified.

“What? Hang on what is happening here?” Cloud resistance grew, ignoring the warning growls form Sephiroth.

“I said home… now. Angeal” Seph demanded and with a nod that two older SOLDIERs simultaneously lifted up and effectively suspended Cloud over the ground between them.

“You’ve worked through the night Cloud, without realizing” Angeal explained as they carried Cloud more efficiently though the hells.

“What? That’s ridiculous. I would have noticed if I stayed up all night” Cloud protested and tried to get free, but he only managed to helplessly kick the air.

“It’s called a conscience laps” Angeal continued not at all bothered by Cloud escape attempt. “It’s not uncommon among newly created SOLDIERs. Your body is still getting used to the mako and it will only truly adapt when it had been exposed to a variety of different stress factors. Cloud your stressed mind activated the mako in your body into thinking you were in danger thus the mako made sure to keep you going until you were safe. However, it can also cause conscience laps where your mind is unaccustomed to the mako and therefore the mind blacks out. Time loss, nausea, dizziness even vomiting, and fainting are common symptoms”

“You literally run yourself into the ground without realizing before your body collapses” Sephiroth clarified and Cloud got the impression that this was not the first time either of the generals had seen a SOLDIER go through this and had more than likely gone through plenty themselves.

“Alright, I get it. You can put me down now. I’ll come home and get some sleep” Cloud promised.

“No” Seph said in a deadpan voice.

“What?”

“You are now condemned to being carried home” Angel smirked.

“Aw come on” Cloud half yelled in frustration. “You win. I’ll go with you just put me down already”

“No” Sephiroth said in that same flat tone of voice, but there was that hint of amusement very few people were able to hear. Cloud growled in frustration and started wiggling to get free, but it got him nowhere as he didn’t have any foothold.

“GAIA. WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO FEAKISHLY TALL?” Cloud yelled and this time the two first class SOLDIERs had the nerve to laugh openly as they boarded the elevator.


End file.
